Der Kampf zwischen Neugier und Verstand
by SoyTryphena
Summary: Was würdest du an deinem letzten Tag auf Erden tun? Und was geschieht, wenn sich dann herausstellt, dass er gar nicht dein letzter Tag war? Autorisierte Übersetzung.


**Der Kampf zwischen Neugier und Verstand**

* * *

Alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Die Story gehört nicht mir sondern The Treacle Tart. (Story-ID 2153974). Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der FF von **The Treacle Tart** auf fanfiction(.).net. Reviews (auf Englisch) könnt Ihr abgeben unter der Story-ID 2153974 oder (auf Deutsch) an mich. Ich leite sie dann an The Treacle Tart weiter.

* * *

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Diese FF kann nicht ohne Erklärung online gehen. Ich habe sie als Beitrag für die „Fine Art and Fan Fiction Challenge" bei Brushstrokes and Broomsticks geschrieben. Meine Aufgabe lautete „Der Kampf zwischen Karneval und Fasten" von Pieter Brueghel.

Das Gemälde „Kampf zwischen Karneval und Fasten" (manchmal auch „Kampf zwischen Fasching und Fasten" genannt) ist die Darstellung eines dreitägigen Gelages mit maßloser Völlerei, zügellosem Trinken und schrankenloser Zecherei, das den vierzig Tagen der Fastenzeit voranging. Es handelte sich um ein beliebtes Brauchtum, das von der Kirche geduldet wurde und offiziell Teil der Rituale wurde, die der Fastenzeit vorausgingen. Der Karneval war eine Zeit institutionalisierter Regellosigkeit und stellte gleichzeitig die skandalösesten und ungeheuerlichsten Verhaltensweisen, deren der Mensch fähig ist, zur Schau.

Es gab tief greifende Meinungsverschiedenheiten rund um die Karnevalsbräuche, da diese in direktem Widerspruch zu dem Ereignis bzw. der Zeit standen, der sie vorangingen. Im Vordergrund des Gemäldes stehen in der Karikatur einer Turnierdarstellung die korpulente Figur des Karnevals und die hagere Figur des Fastens im Begriff, im Kampf gegeneinander anzutreten. Der gesamte Marktplatz ist überfüllt mit einer verwirrenden Mischung von Dingen, Kostümen, lebhaften Farben und Schwindel erregender Aktivität, die alle sehr wenig mit einem religiösen Ereignis in Verbindung zu stehen scheinen.

Ich hatte große Schwierigkeiten mit dieser Challenge, da ich lange versuchte, eine zum Nachdenken anregende Geschichte über die Konsequenzen einer Nacht voller Liederlichkeit und Ausschweifungen zu schreiben. Dann dachte ich: „Und was ist so schlimm an ein bisschen Ausschweifung?" Am Ende habe ich mich für Humor und ein wenig Unfug entschieden, weil ich der Meinung war, dass wir alle ein kleines bisschen mehr Laster und Verdorbenheit in unserem Leben gebrauchen können. Und dann sind mir die Dinge ganz fürchterlich aus der Hand geglitten.

Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus.

* * *

**Der Kampf zwischen Neugier und Verstand**

„Warum bin ich für diese Arbeit ausgewählt worden? Wem bin ich auf den Schlips getreten?" Madam Hooch war von ihrer gegenwärtigen Aufgabe wenig begeistert.

„Es ist keine Strafe, Rolanda. Wir müssen alle dieser Schule gegenüber unsere Pflicht erfüllen." Professor McGonagall war ebenso wenig begeistert ob der Hilfe, die Madam Hooch ihr angedeihen ließ, aber die einzige andere noch offene Einsatzmöglichkeit war die Inventur von Tränkezutaten zusammen mit Severus Snape. Das letzte Mal, als Snape und Hooch allein in einem Raum gewesen waren, waren Hagrid, Filch und zwei Weasleys notwendig gewesen, um Severus aus dem Schwitzkasten zu befreien. Es war der Sicherheit aller Beteiligten zuträglicher, wenn sich die beiden Professoren auf entgegen gesetzten Seiten der Schule befanden.

„Wenn wir alle der Schule gegenüber eine Pflicht haben", begann Madam Hooch protestierend, „warum guckt Dumbledore dann nicht selbst seine Sachen durch, statt uns den Mist aussortieren zu lassen?"

„Du weißt genau, dass er eine schon lange fällige Auszeit nimmt, die er dringend braucht", antwortete McGonagall.

„Warum gibt niemand zu, dass er durchgedreht ist?"

„Das ist er ganz sicher nicht", blaffte Minerva mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. „Sein Verstand ist so scharf wie eh und je."

„Um Himmels Willen, Minerva, wenn ihm noch drei Gehirnzellen absterben, sabbert er in den Pudding. Du vergisst, dass ich diejenige war, die ihn splitternackt auf dem Astronomieturm gefunden hat, wie er ‚Rule Britannia' sang."

McGonagall wedelte abfällig mit der Hand. „Er feierte den hart erkämpften Sieg über Voldemort."

„Er hat seine Geschlechtsteile geschwungen wie eine brünstiger Pavian. Ich wollte mir danach die Augen herausreißen. Ich schrecke nachts immer noch schreiend aus dem Schlaf hoch."

McGonagall weigerte sich, diese Bemerkung mit einer Antwort zu würdigen. Albus Dumbledore war der größte Zauberer der letzten fünfzig Generationen. Er war maßgeblich beteiligt an der Vernichtung nicht nur eines sondern zweier Dunkler Lords. Er hatte jedes Recht, seinen Verstand vorübergehend auszuschalten, wenn ihm danach war. Das hatte er sich verdient. In der Zwischenzeit würde sie vorübergehend als Direktorin fungieren und ihre erste Anweisung bestand darin, etwas Ordnung und Struktur in den Komposthaufen zu bringen, den Albus sein Büro nannte. Ehrlich, hatte der Mann jemals irgend etwas weggeworfen!

Dumbledores Büro war ein Spiegelbild seines Bewohners: voll mit den magischsten aller magischen Gegenstände, von denen nur wenige wussten, wie man sie bediente, randvoll mit verlegten Büchern und falsch eingeordneten Unterlagen, deren Wichtigkeit er allein kannte, und voll gestopft mit den widerlichsten Süßigkeiten, mit denen ausschließlich Dumbledores Verdauungssystem fertig wurde. Und da er auf unbestimmte Zeit indisponiert sein würde – oder zumindest solange, bis man herausfand, warum er darauf bestand, nichts als einen Lendenschurz zu tragen – stand dieses Büro nun McGonagall zu, und sie hatte das große Bedürfnis, etwas Ordnung in das Chaos bringen.

Es war schlimm genug, dass Fawkes eine Art romantisches Interesse an ihrem Hut entwickelt hatte und sie gezwungen war, die beiden in einer Ecke sich selbst zu überlassen, wenn ihr der Phönix nicht die Augen aushacken sollte. Nun hatte sie zusätzlich das große Los gezogen, Rolanda Hooch so weit bei Laune zu halten, dass sie etwas erreichten. Mit einem übermäßig liebestollen Geier war einfacher fertig zu werden als mit einer Fluglehrerin, deren Aufmerksamkeitsspanne so lang war wie die eines Kleinkinds im Zuckerrausch.

„Oh, was ist denn das?" fragte Madam Hooch mit großen Augen und hielt eine kleine Kugel in ihrer Hand.

Professor McGonagall war gerade dabei, einen Stapel Papier durchzusehen, der aussah wie die gesammelten Bartwachsbestellformulare aus den letzten zwanzig Jahren, und sah auf. „Das ist eine Aurasphäre. Sie verändert die Farbe entsprechend der Laune eines Menschen. Dumbledore hat damit die Stimmung seiner Besucher gemessen. So wusste er immer, wie er am besten mit ihnen umgehen musste. Hast du dich nie gefragt, wie es kam, dass er immer die richtigen Worte fand?"

„Clever", sagte Madam Hooch und zwinkerte ihr mit glänzenden Augen zu. „Oh, was ist das?"

McGonagall seufzte laut. „Ein Lunaskop. Es erfasst die Mondphasen. Er hat sich ein neues bestellt, als Remus Lupin als Lehrer an die Schule kam."

„Verstehe," sagte sie wissend. „Oh, und was sind das für Dinger?"

„Hör zu, ich kann nicht ständig meine Arbeit unterbrechen, nur weil du dich leicht von glänzenden, blinkenden Dingen ablenken lässt", sagte McGonagall verstimmt.

„Behalt die Robe an, Minnie. Die hier sehen wichtig aus."

McGonagall schaute zu ihr hinüber und sah eine Reihe kleiner orangefarbener Kugeln. „Nun ja", sagte sie bedächtig. „So etwas habe ich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen."

„Und was ist das?"

"Vergissmichs", antwortete sie. „Sie sind so ähnlich wie Erinnermichs, aber statt dich daran zu erinnern, dass du etwas vergessen hast, dienen diese hier dem Zweck, Dinge aufzunehmen, die du gern vergessen möchtest."

„Also sind diese Kugeln hier voller Dinge, an die Albus sich nie wieder erinnern wollte?"

„Das nehme ich an."

„Warum hat er nicht einfach Denkarien benutzt, um die Erinnerungen zu speichern?"

„Ein Denkarium enthält Dinge, an die man sich erinnern möchte oder zu denen man Zugang haben will. Vergissmichs sind für die Langzeitspeicherung gedacht, für Dinge, die man nicht griffbereit halten will, aber auch nicht notwendigerweise entsorgen möchte. Es ist nicht klug, eine Erinnerung dauerhaft zu löschen."

„Warum sollte Dumbledore diese hier dann auslagern wollen?"

„Die können noch nicht so alt sein." Minerva nahm eine der Kugeln in die Hand. „Oje!"

„Was?"

„Sie sind auf den 14. Juni datiert."

„„Letzten Juni?"

„Ja."

„Das würde es erklären, nicht wahr?"

Monatelange Vorbereitungen und strategische Planungen gipfelten in einem Ereignis, das als „die letzte Schlacht" in die Geschichte eingehen sollte. Jeder in Hogwarts und innerhalb des Ordens wusste, dass der 15. Juni der Tag sein würde, an dem Tausende von Zauberern und Hexen in die Schlacht um die Welt gehen würden. Ganz natürlich gingen viele davon aus, dass der 14. Juni ihr letzter Tag auf Erden sein würde. Niemand wusste, wer überleben würde, also entschieden sich alle dazu, die möglicherweise letzten Augenblicke des Lebens in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Das Ergebnis war eine Nacht voller Ausschweifung, Verderbtheit und Wollust, wie sie die Welt noch nicht gesehen hatte. Alles, was zuvor als Tabu betrachtet worden war, war nun nicht mehr ausgeschlossen. Dumbledore war kurz davor, einen Unverzeihlichen auszusprechen, als er sich entschied, dem Lehrkörper und den Schülern freie Hand zu lassen und ihnen zu erlauben, das zu tun, was sie in dieser Nacht ihrer Meinung nach tun mussten. Niemand würde zur Verantwortung gezogen werden, solange alles im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen geschah.

„Ich vermute mal, dass nach jener Nacht eine ziemliche Nachfrage nach diesen kleinen Kugeln bestand", sagte Madam Hooch mit einem bösen Flackern in den Augen. „Aber warum hat Dumbledore so viele davon?"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dies seine eigenen Erinnerungen sind. Er ist damals durch die ganze Schule patrouilliert und in jeden Raum und jeden Flur gegangen, um zu garantieren, dass alle in Sicherheit waren."

„Er hat spioniert, willst du sagen."

„Er hat sichergestellt, dass alle sich verantwortungsbewusst verhielten."

„Er war ein Spanner, dem bei der mangelnden Moral einer abgegangen ist."

„Würdest du die jetzt bitte wieder weglegen und dich wieder an die Arbeit machen?"

„Bist du verrückt?" Madam Hooch schnappte nach Luft und presste einen Vergissmich an ihre Brust. „Diese kleinen Kugeln enthalten Aufzeichnungen darüber, was in der Nacht vor dem vermeintlichen Armageddon oder jüngsten Gericht – nenn es wie du willst – im Schloss passiert ist. Und du denkst, ich putze hier weiter das Büro? Nein, meine Liebe, ich hole mir jetzt eine Tüte Popcorn und mach's mir bequem. Die Show fängt gleich an."

„Das sind private Aufzeichnungen. Du kannst nicht einfach…"

„Bleib auf dem Teppich, Minnie. Und wag es nicht, mir zu erzählen, dass du überhaupt nicht neugierig darauf bist, was damals in jener Nacht im Schloss los war. Du hast doch die betretenen Gesichter und die verlegenen Blicke gesehen, als wir alle merkten, dass wir überlebt hatten."

„Das ist unrecht. Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben."

„Es muss ja niemand wissen."

„Es ist unmoralisch."

„Minnie, es bestehen gute Chancen, dass du auch irgendwo da drin vorkommst."

„Oh, verdammt! Rück zur Seite."

* * *

Ron Weasley ging gedankenverloren durch den dunklen Flur des Ostflügels. Er hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und schlenderte den normalerweise verlassen daliegenden Korridor entlang. Die Hand, die sich nach ihm ausstreckte, ihn am Kragen packte und in das leere Klassenzimmer zog, sah er nicht kommen.

„Was soll denn das?" Er begann zu protestieren, als er sich gegen die Wand gedrängt fühlte; dann drückte sich ein weicher, kurviger Körper an den seinen. Er ließ es zu, dass er sich in dem feurigen Kuss verlor, ließ zu, dass sich die sanfte Zunge in seinen Mund drängte, und protestierte nicht gegen die Hände, die eilig über seinen Körper glitten. Erst als er spürte, wie sein Hemd zerrissen wurde, machte er sich die Mühe, die Augen zu öffnen, und sah, wer ihn überfallen hatte. „Pansy!"

„Nicht reden, Weasley. Ich bitte dich, sag kein Wort." Sie griff nach unten und öffnete seine Hose.

„Was zum Teufel tust du da? Nimm deine Finger da weg!" Er schlug nach ihren Händen, doch sie schlug bloß zurück.

„Pansy!" Schließlich erwischte er ihre Handgelenke und konnte so ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. „Was tust du da?"

„Ich überprüfe dich auf Doxies. Wonach sieht es denn für dich aus?"

„Für mich sieht es danach aus, als ob du den Verstand verloren hättest."

„Das habe ich in der Tat. Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Können wir jetzt bumsen?"

„Bum…? Was!"

Pansys Schulter sanken nach unten. „Oh, Merlin. Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du noch Jungfrau bist?" sagte sie und die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme war hörbar.

Ron errötete. „Bin ich nicht. Ich habe durchaus einige… Aber Moment mal! Darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht. Warum tust du das hier?"

„Weil ich bumsen will. Welchen Teil dieses Satzes verstehst du nicht? Soll ich's dir an die Tafel malen oder was?"

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?" fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Das ist doch ein Witz, oder?"

„Glaub mir, Weasley, mein Sinn für Humor übersteigt das hier bei weitem. Ich will ganz einfach noch einmal einen draufmachen, bevor morgen alles den Bach runtergeht. Überfordert dich meine Bitte zur Zusammenarbeit in dieser Angelegenheit oder kannst Du einfach nicht anders, als alles immer schrecklich kompliziert zu machen?"

Ron zog sie ein kleines bisschen näher an sich heran. „Warum ich?" fragte er heiser.

„Warum nicht?" Pansy antwortete mit einem Achselzucken und versuchte, sich von ihm loszumachen.

Ron ließ ihre Handgelenke los. „Nicht gut genug. Er ging an ihr vorbei und auf die Tür zu, die er nie erreichte, weil Pansy sich von hinten auf ihn stürzte. Dabei ging er zu Boden. Er fiel auf seine Hände und Knie. Pansy wälzte ihn herum, bis er flach auf dem Rücken lag und setzte sich rittlings auf seine Hüften.

„Nicht so schnell, Weasley."

„Lieber Gott, du bist ja verrückt." Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Pansy drückte ihn zurück auf den Boden. „Und anscheinend auch deutlich stärker als du aussiehst."

Sie zerriss ihre Bluse vor ihm, die Knöpfe verteilten sich rollend im ganzen Raum, und entblößte ihre Brüste. „Was kann ich noch tun, um dich zu überzeugen?" fragte sie atemlos.

Rons Kinnlade klappte herunter. „Aber… aber… aber Du bist ein Mädchen aus Slytherin!"

Pansy schloss die Augen und rieb sich in kleinen Kreisen die Finger über die Schläfen. „Hör mir gut zu, Weasley, denn was jetzt kommt, ist sehr wichtig. Was genau stört dich daran – der Teil mit Slytherin oder der Teil mit dem Mädchen?"

Ron setzte sich abrupt auf und stützte sich dabei auf seine Ellenbogen. „Ich habe kein Problem mit den Teilen von Mädchen!"

„Gut zu wissen. Können wir jetzt weitermachen?"

„Pansy, ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du plötzlich das Bedürfnis hast, etwas für die Beziehungen zwischen den Häusern zu tun. Wenn du mir also sonst nichts zu sagen hast, verschwinde ich von hier. Da kannst du so überzeugend sein, wie du willst."

Pansy atmete tief durch und schien zu verstehen, dass Ron die Wahrheit wissen wollte. „Weil du vielleicht sterben wirst, da hast du es", sagte sie leiser, als sie wollte.

Rons Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Pansy, wir sterben vielleicht alle."

Sie raffte die Überbleibsel ihrer Bluse zusammen und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. „Aber für dich stehen die Chancen ziemlich schlecht, stimmt's?"

„Vermutlich schon", sagte er leise und verstand immer noch nicht, was Pansy ihm mitzuteilen versuchte. „Also gut – vielleicht sterbe ich… und weiter?"

Sie seufzte wieder. „Du scheinst ein anständiger Kerl zu sein, okay, und mir ist aufgegangen, dass ich eigentlich nicht will, dass du stirbst." Sie machte eine Pause und sah weg. „Das hier könnte… es könnte unser einziges Mal sein."

Ron starrte sie lange an, während sie ihre feuchten Augen auf die Wand am anderen Ende des Raums geheftet hielt. Mondlicht fiel über ihre Schulter, erhellte ihr Profil, die knubblige Nase und das hervorstehende Kinn, das sie normalerweise stolz und überheblich aussehen ließ. Heute Nacht sah sie jedoch nicht stolz aus sondern bescheiden, nicht überheblich sondern zurückhaltend. Sie sah beinahe so aus, als habe sie Angst. Er wirkte durcheinander und ziemlich verblüfft darüber, sich hier auf dem Boden mit diesem merkwürdigen Mädchen wiederzufinden, das auf seinen Hüften saß. Doch insgesamt sah auch er vor allem so aus, als habe er Angst. Er öffnete und schloss seien Mund mehrmals, bevor er schließlich in der Lage war, etwas zu sagen. „Also, weißt du", begann er, „du hast wirklich zu lange gewartet. Wir hätten schon vor Monaten etwas miteinander anfangen können."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte. Ron setzte sich vollständig auf und Pansy schlang ihre Beine um seinen Körper. Er streckte seine Hand aus, legte sie ihr in den Nacken und zog sie zu sich heran, um sie zu küssen. Der Stoff ihrer zerrissenen Kleidung fiel auseinander und ihr bloßer Körper berührte seine nackte Brust. Bei der ersten Berührung seufzte er leise in ihren Mund. Dadurch ermutigt legte Pansy ihre Arme über seine Schultern und begann langsam, ihren Körper an ihm zu reiben.

* * *

„Was ist passiert?" kreischte Rolanda Hooch.

„Was meinst Du damit – was ist passiert?" gab Minerva McGonagall zurück. Ihr Gesicht war hochrot und aus ihrem Haarknoten hatten sich einige widerspenstige Haare gelöst. „Wir können uns das doch nicht ansehen."

„Warum zum Teufel nicht? Was genau hattest du denn erwartet – Troll-Catchen?"

„Willst du wirklich dabei zusehen wie sie … es tun?" fragte McGonagall und schauderte.

„Warum denn nicht? Das war doch echt süß."

„Süß? Sie hat ihn überfallen."

Hooch wedelte abfällig mit der Hand. „Ach was, sie war nur ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch."

„Enthusiastisch! Sie hat beinahe eine Straftat begangen."

„Sie hatte nur eine Nacht Zeit, um ihn zu überzeugen. Sie hat lediglich versucht, möglichst effizient zu sein."

„Also gut. Du kannst dir das zu Ende ansehen, aber ich will damit nichts zu tun haben."

„Dann mach mir mal Platz." Hooch nahm den Vergissmich wieder in die Hand und öffnete die Kugel. Die Geschichte wurde da fortgesetzt, wo sie unterbrochen worden war.

McGonagall saß unbeweglich auf ihrem Stuhl und hielt die Arme fest über der Brust gekreuzt. Sie schnaubte verschnupft, als Hooch keuchte: „Nettes Manöver, Parkinson", und schloss die Augen als sie johlte: „Gute Show, Weasley." Aber McGonagall fiel beinahe vom Stuhl, als Madam Hooch wie wild zu applaudieren begann.

„Bist du endlich fertig?" rief McGonagall.

Die Fluglehrerin wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich schon, aber es sieht so aus, als würde es bei den zweien noch eine ganze Weile so weitergehen. Da ist noch eine Menge Aufzeichnungszeit auf dem Vergissmich. Du solltest beim nächsten Quidditch-Training wirklich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Weasley reden, wenn er über Müdigkeit klagt. Der Junge hat mächtig Ausdauer."

„Können wir jetzt weiter arbeiten?"

„Minnie, hier sind noch Dutzende von diesen Dingern. Komm schon, lass uns ein bisschen Spaß haben. Haben wir uns das nicht verdient? Gibt es niemanden, auf den du so richtig neugierig bist? Irgend welche Fragen, auf die du gern eine Antwort hättest?" Sie grinste anzüglich. „Irgend jemand, Minnie, über den du gern ein paar _Informationen_ hättest?"

„Naja…" antwortete die andere Frau mit einem leichten Schulterzucken.

„So ist's brav, Minnie. Willkommen auf der dunklen Seite."

* * *

„Lass mich mal sehen, ob ich das richtig verstanden habe", sagte Remus Lupin und blinzelte schnell mit glasigen Augen. „Severus, dir ist klar geworden, dass Jahrzehnte voller Abscheu und Hass eigentlich nur ein tief verwurzeltes Gefühl des zu mir Hingezogenseins kaschiert haben. Eines, das so gut versteckt war, dass du es erst jetzt erkannt hast, zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo dir vermutlich nur noch eine letzte Nacht bleibt in dieser – und bitte korrigiere mich, wenn ich dich falsch zitiere – gottverlassenen, von Ungeziefer befallenen Welt voller Dämonen. Und so hast du beschlossen, dass du diese letzte Nacht mit mir verbringen möchtest."

„Ja", sagte Snape steif. „Das ist im Großen und Ganzen so korrekt."

„Im Großen und Ganzen?"

„Tatsächlich sagte ich „verdorbene, gottverlassene, ungezieferverseuchte Welt voller Dämonen"."

„Ach, ja. Wie dumm von mir", antwortete er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Und du, Harry. Weil diese Nacht höchstwahrscheinlich auch deine letzte Nacht auf diesem Planeten sein wird, hast du dich entschieden, sie mit mir zu verbringen. Vielen Dank übrigens für die Liste von Aktivitäten, die du heute Abend gern mit mir unternehmen möchtest. Sie ist ausgesprochen vollständig."

„Das war Hermines Idee", sagte Harry eifrig. „Sie wollte nicht, dass ich irgend etwas verpasse."

„Aber natürlich. Ich hätte es eigentlich schon an den farbigen Markierungen erkennen müssen. Darf ich dazu anmerken, dass sowohl du als auch Hermine äußerst optimistisch hinsichtlich meines Stehvermögens seid."

Harrys Gesicht nahm eine niedliche Röte an.

„Und um die Dinge ein ganz klein wenig kompliziert zu machen, weil in meinem Leben ja nie irgend etwas einfach mal völlig glatt laufen kann, habt ihr euch beide entschieden, mir das zu genau demselben Zeitpunkt mitzuteilen."

„Wir sind uns draußen im Flur über den Weg gelaufen", begann Harry zu erklären. „Uns war sofort klar, dass wir beide aus demselben Grund hier waren. Wir dachten, es wäre besser, wenn du die Entscheidung fällst, als dass wir uns gegenseitig bewusstlos fluchen. Auf diese Weise wird wenigstens einer von uns einen angenehmen Abend verbringen und wir landen nicht beide auf der Krankenstation."

„Und du hast dem zugestimmt, Severus?"

„Letztendlich, ja", räumte der zögernd ein. „Zunächst einmal wollte ich Potter allerdings ins Nirvana hexen. Das steht schließlich schon seit sieben Jahren auf meiner Liste der zu erledigenden Dinge und es erschien mir ein passender Schlusspunkt am Ende meiner Existenz auf dieser Erde zu sein. Allerdings ist er unverzichtbar für das, was morgen stattfinden soll, daher hielt ich meinen ersten Plan für unklug und habe daher seinem Vorschlag zugestimmt."

„Ich verstehe. Na, wenn das nicht das Romantischste ist, was ich jemals gehört habe."

„Es geht hier nicht um Romantik", fauchte Snape.

„Aber es könnte", insistierte Harry.

„Potter, versuch einmal in deinem Leben, kein Schwachkopf zu sein. Hier geht es um das Ende unserer Zeit. Hier geht es um eine allerletzte Gelegenheit. Es geht um eine Notlage."

„Ich schätze, so ist es", sagte Remus leise. „Das wird eine schwere Entscheidung." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Du genießt das eindeutig zu sehr, Lupin."

„Das tue ich in der Tat, es ist ein großer Spaß. Aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, habe ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wen von euch ich auswählen soll. Es tut mir leid, aber ihr werdet mich überzeugen müssen." Er lehnte sich zurück, hob die Arme über den Kopf und verschränkte seine Finger im Nacken.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Harry.

Es war Snape, der die Antwort gab: „Er will, dass wir uns vor ihm erniedrigen und ihm zeigen, was wir zu bieten haben, als wären wir zwei Huren, die verzweifelt versuchen, seine schäbige Gunst zu erringen."

„Ts, ts, Severus", tadelte Remus ihn spöttisch. „Mit Worten wie „schäbig" um sich zu werfen ist nicht die Art, wie man mein Herz gewinnt. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

„Ich habe kein Interesse an deinem Herzen", sagte Snape seidig.

Das schien Remus zu gefallen und er lächelte schief. „Zehn Punkte für Ehrlichkeit."

Harry sprang auf. „Moment mal. Haben wir schon angefangen? Ich bin durchaus interessiert an deinem Herzen und an deinem… deinem…"

„Wenn du's nicht rausbringst, Potter, weißt du auch nicht, wie man damit umgeht."

Harry sah Snape direkt ins Gesicht. „Schwanz", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor für die Benutzung dieses Wortes und fünf weitere Punkte dafür, dass du Snape dabei angesehen hast. Gut gemacht, Harry."

Snape knurrte. „Das ist grotesk. Ich werde meine Fähigkeiten nicht mit denen eines Kindes vergleichen."

„Ich bin kein Kind."

„Hattest du denn schon einmal Sex, Potter? Weißt du überhaupt, wo man das Ding hinsteckt?"

„Ich bin ein Teenager mit Fanclub. Ich weiß, wo alles hingesteckt wird." Harry wandte sich an Remus. „Ich bin ein Opfer wild gewordener Hormone, Remus. Ich kann die ganze Nacht."

Remus lächelte. „Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Lupin, ich habe ein paar Jahrzehnte mehr Erfahrung als dieser Welpe hier. Ich kenne zwanzig verschiedene erogene Zonen und drei Körperstellen, die einen spontanen Orgasmus auslösen. Müssen wir uns wirklich durch diese lächerlichen Formalitäten arbeiten?"

Remus schluckte. ‚Hast du gerade zwanzig gesagt?'

„Im Gegensatz zu ihm nenne ich dich beim Vornamen", sagte Harry triumphierend.

Snape zuckte zusammen.

Remus lachte laut auf. „Es reicht. Hört auf – beide. Ich fühle mich geehrt. Wirklich. Aber mir ist auch klar, dass es hier um viel mehr geht als nur um eure Gefühle für mich. Ihr beide hasst einander so sehr, dass ihr möglicherweise durchdreht, wenn ich den jeweiligen Rivalen wähle. Ihr könnt nicht zulassen, das ihr verliert. Ich glaube, es geht hier viel mehr um eure Gefühle füreinander als um mich."

„Ich habe keine Gefühle ..."

„Selbstverständlich nicht, Severus", stichelte Remus. „Aber bleiben wir doch bitte beim aktuellen Problem. Ich glaube, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, damit fertig zu werden. Zu sehen, was allen Beteiligten wichtig ist. Harry, Severus – küsst euch!"

„Was?" brüllten die beiden in perfektem Einklang.

„Ihr habt mich gehört. Ihr beide müsst euch endlich gegenseitig in die Finger kriegen. Das geht doch schon seit ein paar Jahren so. Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass die Okklumentik-Stunden endlich zu einem Ergebnis führen würden, aber ihr seid beide zu störrisch, um es zuzulassen."

Das Geschrei ging los, bevor Remus sein letztes Wort gesprochen hatte.

„Ich werde ihn auf keinen Fall küssen, zur Hölle damit!"

„Du hast deinen Verstand verloren! Wenn du auch nur eine Sekunde lang glaubst …"

Remus hob seine Hand, um beiden Einhalt zu gebieten. „Beide sagt ihr, dass ihr mich wollt. Dass ihr die Nacht mit mir verbringen wollt. Also, ich würde wirklich gern damit anfangen. Es würde mir nichts ausmachen, die unaussprechlichsten Dinge mit euch zu tun. Besonders interessiert bin ich an den Punkten 5, 9 und 14 von Hermines entzückender Liste. Aber bevor hier irgend etwas passiert, müsst ihr zwei diese Sache klären. Das hat sich seit Jahren aufgestaut und einer von euch wird spontan in Flammen aufgehen, wenn das nicht endlich geklärt wird. Vielleicht auch alle beide."

„Und wenn wir uns geküsst haben, wer darf dann bleiben und wer geht?" fragte Harry.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden."

„Lupin, das ist das dämlichste…"

Seine Worte wurden erstickt, als Harry Potter sich vor ihm aufbaute, ihn am Kragen packte und vom Stuhl zog. Dabei presste er seine Lippen entschlossen auf den Mund des Tränkemeisters. Der Kuss war ein ungelenkes und uncharmantes Aneinanderschlagen von Lippen und Zähnen. Doch bald verdrängte Verlangen das raue Vorgehen. Jemand stöhnte und Harry lockerte seinen Griff um die schwarze Kleidung.

Snape sank auf seinen Stuhl zurück, doch seine Lippen weigerten sich, den Kuss zu beenden. Harry platzierte sich geschickt auf Snapes Schoß und schlang seine Arme und die schlanken Schultern. Snapes Hände fanden ihren Weg unter Harrys Hemd, seine Finger glitten über Harrys Brustkorb. Harry begann, sich gegen Snapes Hüften zu drücken. Snape schien der Idee keineswegs abgeneigt; er langte um Harry herum und legte seine Hände mit festem Griff auf Harrys Po. Wieder stöhnte jemand.

Remus saß ihnen gegenüber. Sein schadenfrohes Lächeln verflachte bald zu einem wollüstigen Grinsen. Wie gebannt beobachtete er, wie Harry die lange Knopfreihe zu öffnen begann, die Snape von der Welt trennte. Es war ihm unmöglich, sein eigenes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Harry die glatte Fläche blasser Haut freilegte und sich vorbeugte, um Snape in den Hals zu beißen. Remus leckte sich über die Lippen, während er beobachtete, wie die zwei sich aneinander lehnten. Seine Hand fand selbstständig den Weg in die immer enger werdende Hose, und er begann, sich mit langen, langsamen Bewegungen zu streicheln.

In dem Moment begriff er, dass die anderen beiden ihn völlig vergessen hatten.

„Entschuldigung", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Severus? Harry?" Er wurde ungeduldig und sprach etwas lauter. „Hallo? Erinnert ihr euch noch an mich? Ich bin derjenige, um den ihr euch gestritten habt!"

Irgendwie hatten es beide Männer geschafft, sich zwischenzeitlich ihrer Hemden zu entledigen, und etwas in Remus wurde zum Zerreißen gespannt, als er sah, wie Snape seine Fingernägel in Harrys weichen Rücken grub.

„Meine Herren!" Remus schrie fast, als er aufstand. Harry und Severus lösten sich voneinander und sahen sich unter schweren Lidern wie vernebelt an.

„Meine Herren", fuhr Remus etwas leiser fort. „Ihr habt mich vollständig überzeugt und wenn ihr zwei keine anderen Pläne habt, schlage ich vor, diesen Schreibtisch in ein Bett zu verwandeln. In ein ziemlich großes Bett."

„Hast du dich also doch entschieden, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten, Lupin?"

„Hat einer von euch etwas dagegen?"

Anstelle einer Antwort, zog Severus seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Tisch.

* * *

„Was machst du denn da? Wieso hörst du da auf?" Professor McGonagalls Brille war leicht beschlagen.

„Was? Den hier willst du weiter gucken?"

„Was stimmt denn mit dem nicht?"

„Na, für's erste – keine Titten", antwortete sie. „Hier." Madam Hooch warf ihrer Freundin die Kugel zu. „Nimm's mit in deine Wohnung und zieh's dir rein."

McGonagall schaffte es, zehn Sekunden lang entrüstet auszusehen, bevor sie den Vergissmich in einer der Taschen ihrer Robe verschwinden ließ.

Hooch lächelte. „Also gut. Nächstes Opfer…"

* * *

„Aus dem Weg", knurrte Draco Malfoy und stieß einen Drittklässler aus dem Hause Hufflepuff beinahe die Treppe hinunter. Weißblonde Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, während er den Korridor hinunter eilte. Wachsam kam er neben einer Statue zu stehen und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand zu sehen war, bevor er die Tür zur Eulerei mit einem Schlag öffnete. Sein Zorn wurde durch den Anblick von Luna Lovegood, die vor ihm auf dem Boden saß, nur noch weiter angefacht.

„Raus mit dir", befahl er.

„Raus aus was?" fragte sie und sah nicht einmal von dem Buch auf, das in ihrem Schoß lag.

Dracos blasses Gesicht rötete sich. „Was meinst Du damit – raus aus was? Raus hier. Raus aus diesem Raum."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich es dir sage?"

Sie sah mit gerunzelter Stirn und zusammengepressten Lippen zu ihm auf. „Es tut mir leid. Die Leute sagen mir immer, dass ich nicht verstehe, was sie mir sagen wollen. Sollte das gerade eine Begründung sein?" fragte sie.

Draco verschlug es dir Sprache, als das blonde Mädchen mit den hervortretenden Augen ausdruckslos zurückstarrte und es wagte, unter seinem finsteren Blick nicht zusammenzuzucken. „Du weißt, wer ich bin, oder?"

„Warum? Weißt du es denn nicht?" fragte sie alarmiert. „Hast du dein Gedächtnis verloren? Du bist von einem dreihörnigen Spuckgecko angegriffen worden, habe ich Recht?"

Draco glotzte Luna an, als erwarte er, dass aus ihrer Schulter ein weiterer Kopf sprießen würde, um zu erklären, worüber sie zur Hölle redete. Als immer offensichtlicher wurde, dass dies nicht geschehen würde, versuchte er es mit Vernunft.

„Du weißt über morgen Bescheid, oder?"

„Ja", sagte sie feierlich, was Draco weiter zu verwirren schien.

„Ja… also, morgen macht heute Nacht zu etwas Besonderem. Und ich brauche diesen Raum."

„Triffst du dich hier mit jemandem?"

„Genau", sagte er erleichtert.

„Das klingt nett. Ich würde ihn gern kennen lernen."

„Wen kennen lernen?"

„Deinen Freund."

„Was? Nein. Du wirst ihn nicht kennen lernen, weil du weit weg von hier sein wirst."

„Wo werde ich sein?"

„Istanbul." Verrücktheit musste man mit Verrücktheit bekämpfen.

„Was ist denn in Istanbul?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen, wenn du erst dort bist."

„Ist das eine Mission?"

„Ja", sagte er und nickte langsam. „Ich bin Mitglied des Phönixordens und wir treffen uns hier. Wir sprechen über … Dinge, die mit Vögeln zu tun haben. Und du musst gehen."

„Nach Istanbul?"

„Genau."

Obwohl sie zu verstehen schien, dass Draco wollte, dass sie die Eulerei sofort verließ, machte Luna dahingehend keinerlei Anstalten. „Wer kommt denn her? Harry?"

„Harry? Bist du verrückt?"

„Ronald?"

„Ronald? _Weasley_? Nicht im Leben."

„Wer dann?"

„Oh, um Himmels Willen … Blaise."

„Um Himmels Willen Blaise? Ist das ein Geheimcode?"

„Nochmal. Ganz von vorne."

„Von wo vorne?"

„Lovegood", fauchte er, „ich schwöre dir, wenn du nicht lange genug den Mund hältst und mich ausreden lässt, suche ich einen dreihörnigen Spuckgecko und stecke ihn dir in die Unterhose."

Luna biss sich auf die Lippe und sagte nichts.

„Gut. Morgen ist das Ende der Welt. Ich werde den Tag wahrscheinlich nicht überleben. Heute Nacht ist also die letzte Nacht, die ich in dieser Schule verbringe. Und ich will sie mit dem vermutlich am zweitbesten aussehenden Slytherin verbringen, der die großartige Eigenschaft hat, so geringe Moralvorstellungen zu haben, wie man sich nur vorstellen kann, was dazu führen dürfte, dass dies eine denkwürdige Nacht wird. Verstehst du?"

„Wer ist der am besten aussehende?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und verzog die Lippen zu einem Grinsen, das eindeutig sagte: „Musst du das wirklich fragen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Luna. „Was habt ihr denn vor?"

„Wir backen Croissants."

„Würdest du nicht lieber Sex haben wollen?"

Draco sah aus, als ob sein Kopf kurz vor der Implosion stünden. „Sag mal, bist du wirklich so blöd?"

„Du bist derjenige, der Croissants backen will", sagte Luna hochmütig.

„Gehst du jetzt endlich?"

„Warum? Ich mag Croissants."

„Merlin, verschwinde von hier!"

„Du scheinst mir etwas angespannt zu sein. Du solltest dich wirklich etwas entspannen. Croissants sind schön und gut, aber ich finde, du solltest wirklich mal über Sex nachdenken. Also, wenn du willst, kannst du mit mir Sex haben."

Draco war entsetzt. „Äh, nein. Das wird nicht funktionieren."

„Warum nicht?"

„Zunächst einmal, weil du verrückt bist."

„Ist das ein Problem?"

„Nur, weil ich mir lieber nicht die Geschlechtsteile abreißen lassen und in einem skurrilen Stammesritual von den Leuten verwendet sehen möchte, die in deinem Kopf wohnen."

„Ich sehe da immer noch kein Problem."

Er seufzte. „Ich mag Schwänze."

„Ich auch. Wir haben ja so viel gemeinsam. Das wird alles noch viel angenehmer machen."

„Ich mag es, wenn zu dem Schwanz ein männliches Wesen gehört."

„Geht das denn auch anders?"

Dracos Schultern sackten ab. Er griff sich mit beiden Händen an die Schläfen und begann, sie kräftig zu reiben. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

„Draco, darf ich etwas sagen?" bat Luna mit ungewöhnlich fester Stimme. „Ich bin unglaublich flexibel. Ich habe keinen Würgereflex. Ich kann fantastische Dinge mit Zauberstäben anstellen. Und vor allem bin ich hier und Blaise nicht. Ist dir das wirklich so wichtig?"

Er dachte darüber nach. „Nein", sagte er nach einem kurzen Moment. „Ich glaube nicht."

* * *

„Was genau war das denn?" fragte Madam Hooch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Professor McGonagall und hob den Blick völlig verwirrt von der kleinen Kugel.

„Willst du den Rest davon sehen?"

„Nein. Es macht mir Angst."

„Dann machen wir weiter."

* * *

Neville Longbottom stand vor der großen Halle und glättete die Falten seiner Robe. Die prallen Bäckchen seiner Kindheit waren schon lange verschwunden. Sein Haar war ordentlich gekämmt und gescheitelt und sein Gesicht trug eine leicht rosige Farbe. Sein ruhiges Äußeres zeigte wenig Regungen als Dutzende Schüler nach der Mahlzeit an ihm vorbei strömten.

„Hannah", rief er, als die junge blonde Hufflepuff aus der Halle trat. „Hannah, hast du bitte mal einen Moment Zeit?"

Hannah Abbot lächelte fröhlich, als sie zu ihm trat. „Hallo, Neville", sagte sie freundlich.

„Hannah, kann ich mit dir sprechen? Allein? Bitte."

„Aber natürlich."

Das beiden verließen das Schloss und wanderten zum See herunter, wo sie sich ans Ufer setzten.

„Hannah," begann Neville, „wir kennen uns schon eine ganze Weile, seit Jahren schon, und ich … naja, ich habe dich schon immer für jemand ganz besonderes gehalten. Freundlich und klug. Einen Menschen, der alles für jemanden tun würde, der ihn braucht."

„Danke, Neville. Das ist echt süß von dir."

Neville lächelte schüchtern. „Wenn ich dich gefragt habe, was ich dich fragen will, denkst du das vielleicht nicht mehr."

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Neville?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Morgen, Hannah, morgen ist alles sehr ungewiss."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Und das macht heute Nacht… das macht auch heute Nacht ungewiss. Es kann sein, dass einer von uns den morgigen Tag nicht übersteht, und es wäre schrecklich für mich, wenn das passiert, bevor ich … bevor ich dir sagen kann, was für ein besonderer Mensch du schon immer für mich gewesen bist. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um dir das endlich zu sagen, und es tut mir leid, dass ich nie die Gelegenheit hatte, die so lange zu umwerben, wie du es verdienst, aber es bleibt uns nur noch so wenig Zeit."

„Oh, Neville." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Ihre Wangen hatten eine tiefrosa Farbe angenommen.

„Bitte, Hannah, ich möchte diese Nacht nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen… diese letzte Nacht. Ich weiß nicht, was der Morgen bringen wird, aber eines weiß ich: wenn ich nur eine Erinnerung habe, eine Nacht mir dir, an die ich mich erinnern darf, dann wird mir das durch das Schlimmste hindurch helfen."

„Oh, Neville." Hannahs Stimme war nicht länger hoch und süß sondern dunkel und seidig. Sie sagte nichts mehr, sondern zog Neville statt dessen in einen heißen, alles verzehrenden Kuss.

* * *

„Bravo, Neville!" schrie Madam Hooch und ballte ihre Hand in der Luft triumphierend zur Faust.

McGonagall stand am anderen Ende des Raums und sortierte die übrigen Forgeteralls. Sie sah auf. „Neville? Sagtest du gerade Neville?"

„Oh ja, der kleine Zuckerbär hat gerade bewiesen, dass er ein Gryffindor ist, und ist seinem Herzen gefolgt. Ich würde ihn küssen, wenn ich diese Vorstellung nicht aus anderen Gründen abstoßend fände."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich sicher. Ich habe gerade gesehen, wie er sich die kleine Abbott geangelt hat."

„Das ist ja merkwürdig."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich habe hier einen Vergissmich mit Neville und Padma Patil."

„Was du nicht sagst? Gib her."

* * *

Neville Longbottom stand vor der Tür zur Bibliothek und zupfte Grashalme von seiner Kleidung. Sein Haar war leicht verstrubbelt, doch davon abgesehen machte er einen ruhigen und gefassten Eindruck.

„Padma", rief er, als die junge Hufflepuff aus Bibliothek trat. „Padma, hättest du einen Moment Zeit?"

Padma Patil lächelte fröhlich, als sie zu ihm trat. „Hallo, Neville", sagte sie herzlich.

„Padma, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen? Allein? Bitte."

„Aber natürlich."

Die beiden zogen sich in einen leeren Klassenraum zurück.

„Padma," begann Neville, „wir kennen uns schon eine ganze Weile, seit Jahren schon, und ich … naja, ich habe dich schon immer für jemand ganz besonderes gehalten. Freundlich und klug. Einen Menschen, der alles für jemanden tun würde, der ihn braucht."

„Danke, Neville. Das ist echt süß von dir."

Neville lächelte schüchtern. „Wenn ich dich gefragt habe, was ich dich fragen will, denkst du das vielleicht nicht mehr."

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Neville?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Morgen, Padma, morgen ist alles sehr ungewiss."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte sie ernsthaft.

„Und das macht heute Nacht… das macht auch heute Nacht ungewiss. Es kann sein, dass einer von uns den morgigen Tag nicht übersteht, und es wäre schrecklich für mich, wenn das passiert, bevor ich … bevor ich dir sagen kann, was für ein besonderer Mensch du schon immer für mich gewesen bist. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um dir das endlich zu sagen, und es tut mir leid, dass ich nie die Gelegenheit hatte, die so lange zu umwerben, wie du es verdienst, aber es bleibt uns nur noch so wenig Zeit."

„Neville." Sie lächelte offen und berührte mit einer Hand ihre errötende Wange.

„Bitte, Padma, ich möchte diese Nacht nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen… diese letzte Nacht. Ich weiß nicht, was der Morgen bringen wird, aber eines weiß ich: wenn ich nur eine Erinnerung habe, eine Nacht mir dir, an die ich mich erinnern darf, dann wird mir das durch das Schlimmste hindurch helfen."

„Oh, Neville." Padma packte Neville bei den Ohren und presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund.

* * *

„Er hat genau dieselben Dinge gesagt. „Verdammt, er hat genau denselben Text benutzt. Er hat nur den Namen geändert! Das ist genial!"

„Das war es aber noch nicht", sagte McGonagall. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und ihre Augen traten hervor. „Guck dir die mal an." Sie hielt diverse weitere Vergissmichs in der Hand. „Mandy Brocklehurst. Marietta Edgecomb. Orla Quirk."

Madam Hooch wühlte sich durch die verbleibenden Kugeln. „Sieht aus, als hätte Neville ein bisschen experimentiert. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ernie Macmillan."

„Madam Pomfrey!" Professor McGonagall wäre beinahe ohnmächtig geworden.

„Nein!" kreischte Madam Hooch und riss McGonagall die Kugel aus den leichenblassen Händen. „Tja", sagte sie, nachdem sie den Inhalt überprüft hatte, „ich nehme an, der Hut hat sich nicht zum ersten Mal geirrt. Sieht so aus, als hätte dieser junge Herr nach Slytherin gehört." Sie blickte auf und sah McGonagall lächeln.

„Du lächelst?" fragte sie verwirrt. „Du bist doch nicht etwa stolz? Stolz auf ihn?"

„Da hast du _verdammt_ Recht", erklärte sie, setzte sich aufrecht hin und rückte die Brille zurecht. „Seit er zum ersten Mal hier aus dem Zug stieg, war Neville die Zielscheibe für Spott und Streiche. Er wurde sowohl von Lehrern als auch von Mitschülern gemobbt und tyrannisiert. Jetzt ist Neville selbstständig geworden, hat selbst die Rahmenbedingungen definiert. Nichts könnte mich stolzer machen."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es Spaß machen würde", sagte Madam Hooch und kicherte. „Lass uns doch mal sehen, ob Mr. Longbottom es noch bei jemand anders geschafft hat. Ach, du meine Güte. Was haben wir denn da? Minerva McGonagall."

„Ich war nicht mit Neville Longbottom zusammen!" giftete sie und riss Hooch die Kugel aus der Hand.

„Nein? Mit wem dann?"

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Hör zu. Ich weiß, dass ich auch irgendwo da drin bin, also lass uns das jetzt geregelt kriegen. Ich sag dir meins. Du sagst mir deins. Wir vernichten die Beweise und niemand braucht es jemals zu wissen."

McGonagall brauchte nur einen Moment, um die Vorteile dieses Handels zu erkennen. „Gut, aber du zuerst."

„Warum ich?"

„Musst du das wirklich fragen?"

„Also gut. Ich war mit Hagrid zusammen."

„Hagrid!" Sie ließ die Kugel beinahe fallen, als ihre Arme nach dem Bekenntnis beinahe von selbst wie wild um sich schlugen.

„Eigentlich eine ganz lustige Geschichte …"

„Hagrid!" Sie musste sich setzen. „Aber … aber ich dachte, du stehst auf Frauen."

„Tue ich auch, aber es war die letzte Gelegenheit, um herauszufinden, was all das Getue sollte. Ihr Heteros musstet ja ständig davon reden. Und ich dachte, wenn ich es schon mit einem Kerl versuche, dann doch bitte mit dem größten, der da draußen zu finden ist. Wenn man etwas tut, sollte man es richtig tun."

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Warum denn nicht?"

McGonagall schien im Geiste eine lange Liste von Gründen mit dem Titel „Warum nicht" zusammenzustellen. „Ich hätte das nicht für möglich gehalten. Was ich meine, ist, war er nicht viel zu groß?"

„Es war schon ein bisschen anstrengend. Wegen dem Geheule musste ich immer wieder Pause machen."

„Du hast geweint?"

„Nein, er. Offensichtlich bin ich ein bisschen grob vorgegangen. Aber letztendlich war alles in Ordnung. Ich glaube, es hat ihm gefallen. Hat sich wiederholt bei mir bedankt. Das einzige Problem ist bloß, dass er mir jetzt ständig Geschenke schickt, die mir die Wohnung kaputt machen. Aber genug von mir. Du bist dran."

„Na gut", gab sie nach. „Ich war bei Argus Filch."

„Wie bitte?"

„Was?"

Hooch schauderte sichtlich. „Das verstört mich wirklich und unter Berücksichtigung dessen, was ich heute Abend alles gesehen habe, will das etwas heißen."

„Es war eigentlich ziemlich schön." McGonagall zuckte mit den Schultern.

„_Schön?_ Hast du zu tief in die Feuerwhiskey-Flasche geguckt?"

„Doch wirklich. Ein Mann, der den ganzen Tag mit seinen Händen arbeitet, hat durchaus etwas für sich."

Madam Hooch dachte einen Moment darüber nach und nickte dann langsam. „Ja, das kann ich verstehen. Und was war mit der Katze?"

McGonagall wurde sehr still.

„Minnie. Was war mit der Katze?"

„Was soll mit ihr gewesen sein?"

„Sie ist sehr besitzergreifend ihm gegenüber. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie ruhig in der Ecke saß und zugesehen hat."

„Nein", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Sie hat nicht zugesehen."

„Oh, Minnie. Das ist doch nicht wahr."

„Ich bin eine Animaga. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir etwas Unnatürliches getan."

„Du hattest lesbischen Sex mit einer Katze?"

„Nicht wirklich. Weißt du, Krummbein…"

„Du liebes bisschen! Du hattest eine _Ménage à trois_ mit Katzenartigen?"

„Wenn du dich unbedingt so vulgär ausdrücken musst?"

„Wenn ich mich vulgär ausdrücken muss? Wie kann das denn sein – du hattest eine Muschi-Orgie und ich bin vulgär?"

„Willst du wirklich meinen einmaligen Fehltritt mit deinem ganzen dekadenten Leben vergleichen? Denkst du wirklich ich hätte den Vorfall in der Umkleidekabine 1987 vergessen?"

„Touché", sagte Hooch einfach. Dann rieb sie sich die Hände. „Wer ist als nächstes dran?"

* * *

Hermine Granger saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, als Ginny Weasley hereinstürmte.

„Wo sind denn bloß alle?" blaffte der Rotschopf.

„Wen suchst Du denn?"

„Ist völlig egal."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ach, komm schon, Hermine, morgen ist _der_ Tag, und das macht heute Nacht zu _der_ Nacht. Wenn du dir je vorgenommen hast, etwas Bestimmtes zu tun, ist heute Nacht die letzte Gelegenheit dazu."

„Und was genau hast du dir vorgenommen?"

„Harry. Aber der Schweinehund ist zur Schwuchtel geworden, also höre ich mir gern deine Vorschläge an."

Hermine lächelte nur traurig und Ginny schien zum ersten Mal zu bemerken, dass die Freundin allein war. „Wo ist Ron?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Harry sagte, dass Ron heute Abend indisponiert sei, was mich zu der Schlussfolgerung führt, dass er irgendwo in einem leeren Klassenraum mit irgendeinem Flittchen poppt."

„Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Ginny betreten.

„Weswegen?"

„Naja, ich dachte… alle haben gedacht. Was ich meine ist… Ich hatte angenommen, du würdest diese Nacht mit ihm verbringen."

„Oh", sagte nun Hermine und verstand. „Nein. Das haben wir eine Weile versucht und es hat nicht funktioniert. Wir haben uns zu oft gestritten."

„Du und Ron!" Ginny rang nach Luft. „Wie hast er das denn für sich behalten können?"

Hermine grinste unanständig. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, solange er den Mund hält, darf er mich weiter in meinem Zimmer besuchen kommen. Auch nachdem wir feststellten, dass diese Beziehung nicht funktionieren würde. Es ist schon erstaunlich, was man mit der richtigen Motivation alles erreichen kann."

„Hermine!" Ginny lachte.

„Naja, er war gar nicht so schlecht, und ich habe ein Faible für Rothaarige. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, wo ist Bill?"

Ginny lächelte breit. „Schmust ein letztes Mal mit Fleur. Wo ist Dean?"

„Bei Seamus."

„Seamus!"

„Ja, tut mir leid."

„Sind denn alle in dieser Schule zur Schwuchtel geworden?"

„Naja, Lavender und Parvati sind auch bei ihnen."

„Die vier zusammen! Wie haben sie es denn geschafft, Lavender dazu zu überreden? Sie war doch immer so prüde."

„Heute Nacht ist niemand prüde", sagte Hermine kichernd.

Ginny verstand und nickte. „Heute Nacht scheint es keine Regeln zu geben."

„Wo ist Charlie?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Bei Tonks. Neville? "

„Das willst du nicht wissen."

„Hat er etwa auch jemanden gefunden?"

„Ich sage nur, Neville ist nicht so harmlos, wie er aussieht. Percy?"

„Noch eine Schwuchtel. Er ist bei Oliver. Wie wär's mit Terry Boot? Der sieht doch ganz gut aus."

„Millicent Bulstrode."

„Nein!"

„Doch", sagte Hermine mitfühlend. „Denk nicht zu sehr darüber nach. Davon kriegst du nur Kopfschmerzen. Fred und George?"

„Ach, bei denen geht irgend so eine verrückte Quidditch-Orgie ab. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Roger Davies, der ganze Haufen. Glaub mir, du willst nicht dabei sein. Es ist ein schamloses Umeinanderwinden von Gliedmaßen. Und um der ganzen Sache noch mehr Kick zu geben, fliegen auch noch ungefähr sechs Klatscher da herum. Es ist total krank, selbst für ihre Verhältnisse."

Hermine und Ginny ließen sich auf die Couch fallen. „Gut", sagte Ginny gedankenverloren, „dann bleibt nur noch eine Alternative."

„Hauselfen?"

„Nein."

„Zentauren?"

„Nein."

„Fang?"

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Ich denke bloß laut. An was hattest du denn gedacht?"

„Hermine, es gibt nur einen Weasley, nach dem du noch nicht gefragt hast."

„Ginny, ich bitte dich! Dein Vater und deine Mutter verbringen doch sicherlich die Nacht miteinander."

„Bei Merlin…" war alles, was Ginny noch sagen konnte, bevor sie ihre Freundin am Kragen ihrer Robe packte, sie an sich zog, um sie zu küssen, und ihre Zunge in Hermines geschockten Mund gleiten ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermine sich für die Idee erwärmte, und bald umfasste sie mit ihrer Hand Ginnys Gesicht.

Ginny brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung und öffnete Hermines Robe. Langsam begann sie, Hermines Bluse aufzuknöpfen, schob eine Hand unter Hermines Brust und rieb mit dem Daumen über die verhärtete Brustwarze. Hermine seufzte zustimmend, und Ginny küsste ihren Hals und platzierte begeistert kleine Bisse entlang ihrer Schultern.

Hermine zerrte an Ginnys Kleidung, riss ihre Bluse auf und spürte die glatte Haut über Ginnys Taille. Sie ließ ihre Hand unter Ginnys Rock gleiten und beschäftigte sich dort eine Weile, bis Ginny vor Überraschung aufschrie und ihren Kopf in den Nacken warf.

„Da habe ich ja gar nicht so viel Überzeugungskraft aufwenden müssen, wie ich dachte", sagte Ginny atemlos.

„Mich brauchtest du nicht zu überzeugen", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

„Auf mich?"

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt. Ich habe eine Schwäche für Rothaarige."

* * *

„Das war's! Mir reicht's. Ich weiß viel mehr über dieses Schloss als ich wissen müsste. Wir hören hier und jetzt auf."

Madam Hooch lachte. „Mach dir keinen Knoten in die Unterhose, Schätzchen. Aber ich bin auch bedient."

„Was machen wir mit den anderen?" fragte McGonagall und zeigte auf die vielen Reihen mit Kugeln.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde sie griffbereit halten", antwortete Hooch mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln. „Diese hübschen kleinen Dinger werden dir als neuer Schulleiterin große Dienste dabei leisten, das Personal nur von seiner besten Seite zu sehen."

„Das ist Erpressung."

„Und was genau willst du damit sagen?"

„Gar nichts, das war eine reine Feststellung."

„Oh, Minnie, du machst mich ja so stolz", sagte sie gerührt. „Also, meine Liebe", fuhr sie mit einem Seufzer fort, „die Sonne ist schon längst untergegangen und ich habe wirklich die Nase voll. Ich gehe dann mal. Und ich werde mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit den Weasley-Zwillingen reden."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Weil sie eine Quidditch-Orgie hatten und mich nicht eingeladen haben. Also ehrlich. Die haben vielleicht Nerven!"

_Finis_


End file.
